overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Griffin/Heroic Gaming
Griffin '''is the second in command of Strike Team Mythos, and Mastodon's best friend. Griffin is a reconnaissance sniper who will harass his foes with his long range sniper rifle, and does substantial damage towards tanks. Summary Griffin is one of Overwatch's skilled snipers and an anti-tanker, who would always take on the 'big guys.' He was no assassin, nor agent, just a master of long range weaponry and anti-tanking. The cold hearted and fearless but meek and good-willed man known as Eric Graves was once a member of a SWAT team of the NYPD, taking on the role as a sniper, where he would overlook the scenes and take on the criminals at long range. Then the day came when a group of Talon members (this was pre-Overwatch before they became known) went in and took down most of his squadron, with Eric being the only survivor. The man leading the Talon soldiers was a man, who carried two chain axes, and had a Norse like feel towards him: one of Talon's earliest members, Raider. Raider charged as the survivor, as the man rushed for his sniper rifle to take out his foe. Eric loaded a 50.cal round and shot at Raider, not killing him, but caused him to flee. Eric saw that there were more threats on the horizon, day after day, and his police force nowadays does nothing, rather focusing on machine to do its work. However, he heard that there was an Omnic Crisis happening, and with the attack he heard on the city of Liberty, Eric decided to join the fight. A group of rogue Omnics were attacking the lawful city of Liberty, destroying the buildings and two Omnic titans rampaging through the town. Many died and only a few survived. Eric displayed most of his sniper skills and kind heart as he positioned himself on a clock tower, with his trusty sniper on his side, which he modified to destroy the thickest of material and destroying bigger automata. Eric took on a few Omnics that were to hurt a scared family from a long distance, a few over there, and so on and so forth. Then, just when he was about to give up, a group of Overwatch members came from the dropship, led by a man who wielded big claws for weapons, named Mastodon. The sniper watched the members of Overwatch destroyed the Omnics one by one. Eric aided the soldiers, as he took on some with a few shots, and even killed an Omnic Titan with only one round. The members of Overwatch saw and noticed Eric's skill with long range weaponry. At long last, the war was won, by the members of Overwatch and the sniper with undying bravery and selflessness. The leader, Mastodon, asked the sniper if he wanted to join, and put his skill into good use and have people like him. Eric accepted happily, because he wanted the world to be of no threat and use strong laws, but not in a harsh way. Eric gave himself the code name 'Griffin' and so he became one of Overwatch's latest but one of their greatest, becoming the second in command of Strike Team Mythos, the police division of Overwatch, and (though not a blind one) a loyal soldier, until the very end. Eric lost his left leg and his left hand during a sniper duel against another Talon assassin who killed his wife in an assassination. Abilities * '''Weapon: Anti-Material Rifle: Griffin's sniper rifle, which deals 40 damage on his enemies at long range (and 70 on tanks). It can pierce through shields/barriers/defenses, destroying them in an instant. When the scope is activated it goes green, and can mark every enemy within his sight. His weapons can go through walls, making it a useful weapon to blow cover and damage tanks. * '''Ability 1: Hallucigenic Round: '''Griffin shoots out a green bullet that deteriorates his target's sight, switching the target's enemies player models with his own teams, including player tags. This is used as a confusion, and a trick Ability. It takes 7 seconds to recharge. * '''Ability 2: Explosive Round: '''Griffin shoots out an explosive round that blows up in a 3 meter blast radius, dealing 80 damage on his enemies. It takes 5 seconds to recharge. * '''Ultimate Ability: Invisibility: '''Griffin turns himself completely invisible for 10 seconds, making him invulnerable to any damage, and makes him undetectable from abilities like Sonic Arrow or Infra-Sight. Cosmetics Skins Rare * Classic: A man with short ginger hair, a slight stubble and blue eyes. He wears a thick green and yellow fleece with a black harness and dark green sleeves, and khaki pants, with dark green leg plating covering the front of his pants, and he wears black boots. His left leg is thinner than his right. His sniper rifle has black colouring, a green sight on his scope, and the body of the rifle is based on the Barrett M82. * Sapphire: Blue/Navy replaces Green * Redwood: Maroon/Red replaces Green * Citrine: Yellow/White replaces Green * Black Forest: Black/Gray replaces Green Epic * Crusader: Gray/White/Red replaces green * Aqua: Aqua Camouflage replaces the green on the arms, olive colours the main torso and pants, and armoured plates have the same Aqua Camo